


A New Tradition

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: Gamer/Streamer AU [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Gamer/Streamer AU, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: Daisuke and Ken spend their third Christmas together, and their first after moving in together that spring.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Gamer/Streamer AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! And happy holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas uwu
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little thing! I'm so proud of myself for finishing a fic for the first time in a long while.
> 
> There isn't much mention of them being streamers but it's in there, buried among the fluff!
> 
> Read to the end for a surprise uwu

Ken stepped into the apartment, shuffling the groceries around to close the door behind him. After carefully removing his snow-caked shoes, he made his way to the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re back!” Daisuke’s voice came from somewhere behind the grocery bags. “Here, lemme help.” he added with a chuckle.

“ _Please_.” Ken managed through chattering teeth. Once the bags were all placed on the kitchen counter, Ken leaned against the fridge and rubbed his gloved hands together. 

“Air con’s blasting heat and the kotatsu is all warmed up. Thanks again for doing the groceries.” 

Ken smiled. “It’s no problem. Thanks for doing the decorating while I was out.” He looked around, pleased with how Daisuke had done; foil streamers tacked around the doorways, lights strung around the windows, their modest tree laden with the edible ornaments they (well, mostly Daisuke) had made during their cooking stream the other day. Even Daisuke's tripod was wrapped up in tinsel, much to Ken's amusement. It felt very… homey. Ken felt considerably warmer.

“About dinner on Christmas day,” Daisuke started, drawing Ken’s attention back. “I assume you want to have something homemade rather than go for KFC.” Ken nodded - even if he’d wanted KFC, they hadn’t ordered ahead of time so there was little chance of getting any. “Okay, what did you get? We can make something from that.” He started pawing through the bags curiously.

Ken chuckled as he unwound his scarf and removed his coat and gloves, hanging them up and grabbing his slippers. Back in the kitchen, he couldn’t help but shake his head when he saw the bags had been emptied onto the counter - and every other available surface.

“Okay, a lot of this is for the New Year’s bento and hot pot, but I think we can have enough spare for some stew.”

“How about we put everything away first and _then_ we can focus on planning Christmas dinner?” Ken said. Daisuke looked a little sheepish as he apologised and they spent the next ten minutes or so putting everything away. Once done, Daisuke brought out their dinner for that night. It wasn’t anything fancy, just grilled fish, rice and vegetables, but Ken still found himself smiling.

“Oh, I got the Christmas cake too.” Ken piped up. 

Daisuke grinned. “Excellent, thanks! I'm looking forward to it.”

Ken looked down at his dishes and breathed deep. “Umm, Dai?” Daisuke hummed and, when Ken looked up, he was looking at him curiously. He swallowed. “About tomorrow… are we doing anything… uh, special?” Ken mentally cursed his stammering.

Daisuke, however, just seemed confused. “Huh? Why would we?”

“Well, this is our first Christmas eve as a couple, so…” He jumped when Daisuke smacked his palm to his forehead.

“Right! I’ve been single for so long that I kinda forgot,” he laughed. “I’d love to go on a date somewhere. Did you have anything in mind?”

“Well…”

\--------------------------

Ken buried his nose into his scarf, trying to protect himself from the brisk winds. Why had he suggested this again?

Beside him, Daisuke stretched and inhaled deeply, relaxing with a sigh. ‘ _Oh yeah, that’s why._ ’ He shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Are you sure this is okay? You could be streaming…”

“Huh? Oh, no this is great! I’ve been looking forward to this since you suggested it last night. Though I’m kinda surprised…” He looked Ken up and down with a raised eyebrow. “Given how you handle the cold, I never imagined you’d suggest a seaside fairground date. I was expecting something like the aquarium.”

“Maybe I should’ve.” Ken grumbled. He jolted when Daisuke grabbed his hand, squeaked when he was pulled into a warm embrace. After a few seconds of stunned silence, he relaxed into Daisuke’s arms, wrapping his own arms around him. 

“C’mon, I only wanna go on one ride and then we can check out the winter market. Most of our ornaments are biscuits, we need to get more permanent ones!” Daisuke chattered as he led the way. 

It only took a few minutes before they stopped. “Here we are!” he declared. Ken pulled his face out of his scarf and looked up, unable to keep from laughing. ‘ _Of course…_ ’ “What?” Daisuke pouted.

“Nothing bad, I promise,” Ken reassured him. “It’s just that I’m somehow surprised and yet not surprised in the least.”

“Huh? I don’t get it…”

Ken chuckled. “Never mind. Let’s get in line so we don’t have to wait too long.” This time, Ken took the lead as he pulled Daisuke towards the line for the ferris wheel. Who would’ve thought that Daisuke was such a romantic?

They managed to get a cabin to themselves, something Daisuke was ecstatic about. Ken rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly, gaze turning unimpressed when Daisuke waggled his eyebrows suggestively (“No, Daisuke.” “Aww c’mon, don’t you wanna try at least once?” “ _No._ ”). The view at the peak was breathtaking and the majesty of it was almost enough for Ken to forget how damn cold it was. 

Almost.

Daisuke was able to keep him warm, though.

Once back on solid ground, they made their way to the market. It was odd to see Daisuke not filming or streaming everything with his trusty GoPro or selfie stick, but he’d promised and he was never one to break a promise. He watched his boyfriend for a while, mesmerised by the way his profile looked against the twinkling fairy lights strung on trees and market stalls. Then, Daisuke turned to him, one eyebrow cocked.

“Did you hear me?”

Ken jolted. “Huh? Oh, no, sorry. I was a little distracted.” This time, Daisuke rolled his eyes, though his cheeks turned a little redder. 

“I said, did anything catch your eye yet? Since you were so spaced out, I doubt it.” he teased.

Ken scoffed and looked around. There were plenty of food and drink stalls and a good number of stalls selling gifts and decorations. They were just passing one such stall when an ornament drew his gaze and he stopped, Daisuke stumbling a little.

“What?” Daisuke asked. Ken didn’t respond, instead pulling Daisuke over to the stand. Once there, he reached out and carefully wrapped his hands around the ornament. Behind him, he heard his boyfriend’s breath catch. “Wow…”

Ken nodded mutely, admiring the ornate decoration in his palms. It was blown glass, a pale, frosty blue snowflake surrounded by delicate wisps of wintry wind. It was perfect…

Then he looked at the price tag and winced. He sighed and gently placed it back on the stand. Even with his streaming, he didn’t have enough room in his budget for that. So he turned away and began to move back into the churning crowd. A little ways down, he realised he was alone and stopped, turning to look for his partner.

“Dai? Where are you?” he called out, shouting to be heard above the babbling crowd (and ignoring the annoyed looks he got for raising his voice). 

“I’m here!” came Daisuke’s voice, followed by the man himself emerging from the crowd. He reached out and took Ken’s hand, his grin infectiously warm.

“What took you?”

“I was checking out what else they had. Y’know, maybe there was something besides that snowflake.” His smile faded a little. “But you weren’t there to ask about the other stuff so I let it go.”

Ken frowned. “Sorry, I shouldn’t’ve just up and left like that.” He squeezed Daisuke’s hand. “Let’s check some other stalls, maybe they’ll have something we can get.” Daisuke agreed. They checked many other stalls but didn’t find anything that caught their eye like that snowflake. In the end, Ken went home happy but with a tinge of wistfulness. 

\-------------------------

He woke up the next day wrapped in Daisuke’s warm embrace. It was difficult to extricate himself, but he managed. Once up, he got ready for the day, making sure to wear warm clothes. Even if they were staying in, he liked to dress for the occasion.

He was sipping his green tea and reading a forum post on his phone when strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist, a head of messy spikes resting on his shoulder. Without looking up, he reached up and ran his fingers through that messy hair.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

“Mmm, Merry Christmas.” he replied, nuzzling into Ken’s neck. The slight scratching of his stubble tickled and Ken couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Go get washed up, I’ll make you some coffee and breakfast.”

Daisuke lifted his head, gaze suspicious. “You won’t be… _cooking_ breakfast, right?”

Ken rolled his eyes. “I only burnt it once.”

“You only cooked breakfast once.”

“Meh, details.” He smiled at Daisuke’s laugh. “No, I bought something from the café around the corner. Special ordered it for today.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. You’re always cooking for us, you deserve a break.”

Daisuke shook his head. “I’m too not-awake to argue it. Thank you, Ken.” he leaned forward and kissed Ken’s forehead. Ken’s eyes slid shut and he hummed happily, still smiling while Daisuke headed off to the bathroom. After a moment, he stood and started making the coffee he’d promised his boyfriend.

Once he was back, they sat together sipping their drinks, eating their breakfast and reading on their phones. After about fifteen minutes, Daisuke spoke up.

“So, wanna open presents now or later today?” He asked.

Ken thought about it. “I don’t really mind, we can do it whenever. As long as we spend today together and go visit my parents.”

Daisuke smiled. “Yeah, of course. How about we open them now and then we can head out?” Ken agreed and they went over to the living room to give each other their gifts. Ken raised his eyebrows when he saw all the gifts. “I may have gone a little overboard.” Daisuke admitted sheepishly.

“‘A little’?” Ken teased. Daisuke pulled a face at him and they both laughed. “I only got you a few things.” He rubbed his neck.

“Don’t feel bad! I totally got way too much, I’m just grateful that you thought of me enough to get me something.” 

“Unlike _someone_.” Ken grumbled, wincing at the look Daisuke gave him. “I know, I promised I wouldn’t bring it up. I’m sorry.”

Daisuke just smiled and handed him a gift. “I have more so you can start.” 

They went back and forth, taking turns giving and receiving, until Ken ran out of gifts. Daisuke still had two more and Ken bit his lip as he compared their piles.

“Hey!” Daisuke barked, startling him. His expression softened as he continued. “None of that. What’s most important to me this year is spending my time with you.” His smile was fond and full of love, and Ken ducked his head as his cheeks grew hot. Daisuke’s finger tipped his chin up and his lips met Ken’s in a chaste kiss. Ken sighed into it.

They pulled apart and Daisuke lightly caressed his cheek. “Just a couple more, and then we can go and have lunch with your parents.” He gently pushed the last two gifts into Ken’s hands. They were small and Ken unwrapped them curiously. They were both jewellery boxes. Ken’s heart started pounding as he glanced up, barely daring to hope.

Daisuke reached out and tapped the larger box. “This one first, please.” His smile was tighter than usual. Ken gulped and set aside the smaller box. Then he lifted the lid of the larger one and gasped.

“Oh, Daisuke…” he whispered, carefully, oh-so-carefully lifting out the delicate, frosty blue glass snowflake ornament. “But it was so expensive…”

“I had some money saved up. When I saw how much you loved this, I knew I had to get it.” He lightly ran the tip of his finger along one of the wisps. 

“Weren’t you saving that for a new lens?”

“I can get that any time. But I didn’t want to miss this. It’s our first actual, not-biscuit-or-candy ornament. And next year, we can go get another one.” He beamed. “This is, like, the start of a new tradition!”

Ken grinned back, vision clouding a little. He swept away a stray tear, reaching for the other box. “I better not open this and find an engagement ring,” he joked.

Daisuke laughed tightly. “Not quite.” Ken’s heart fluttered and he slowly cracked open the box.

Inside was, indeed, a ring; a beautiful, understated silver band with a small diamond embedded into it and even smaller emerald and sapphire on either side of the stone. Ken’s chest was tight. “So, what does this stand for?” He was surprised he’d had the courage to ask.

Daisuke reached out and removed the ring fromits cushion, then gently took Ken’s right hand. “It’s a promise ring,” he said. “It’s like… an _unofficial_ engagement ring? Basically telling people that you’re taken. You don’t have to accept, if you think it’s too soon.”

Ken laughed breathlessly. “Are you kidding me? We’ve been dating for three year, of course I’m going to accept.” Suddenly, he ducked his head and bit his lip, glancing up through his lashes. “I… would accept if this were an engagement ring too, by the way,” he mumbled.

Daisuke’s eyes widened and, after a long moment, he whispered, “Will you marry me?” Ken’s heart felt like it was going to burst, his throat closing up from the emotions overwhelming him. All he could do was nod, feeling the tears slip down his cheeks as Daisuke switched to his left hand and slid the ring onto the fourth finger. He reached forward and took Daisuke’s face in his hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

After a few minutes, they separated. “I hope you’re ready for all the questions chat will ask.” his partner teased breathlessly.

Ken blushed. “I think I’ll leave facecam off for a bit, give myself time to prepare.” he returned. Daisuke laughed loudly and pulled Ken into a tight hug.

“And your parents?”

Ken bit his lip. “Well… I'm sure they’ll be happy for us.”

(They were, of course. Ken’s mother could barely stop sobbing, repeatedly telling Ken how happy she was for him. Ken had promised himself he wouldn’t cry. It was an impossible promise to keep.)


End file.
